


you and me, we explode

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole month together with no sex yet drives Drew to taking matters into his own hands. Of course, he gets more than he anticipated from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me, we explode

**Author's Note:**

> I will always emphasise with this series/AU that prequels are your friend! Like, seriously. This is set a month or so after part i of this series, so not long after part ii, I guess. 
> 
> Title from "This Place Is Death" by Deftones.

Drew isn’t particularly sure how to approach Wade on the subject of sex. Wade seems to be skirting around it, almost as if he’s too worried to mention it, as if he thinks bringing it up is going to scare Drew away for some reason.

Quite the opposite, really. Drew has been desperate for Wade to do something, anything, more. To push him up against the wall and kiss him senseless before Wade’s knelt on the floor in front of him, to wind a hand around his waist when they wake on a lazy weekend morning as Drew feels a hardness that mirrors his own pressed up against him from behind. He’d take anything.

But even so, he hasn’t pushed at it himself. Honestly, he’s feeling a little nervous, so he finds himself quite lucky that he _doesn’t_ actually have to approach Wade about it.

Instead, the topic is catapulted out at him one evening when Wade arrives home from work a lot sooner than expected.

Drew never thought he’d end up _living_ with someone before he actually had sex with them, yet here he is. Sure, circumstances demanded that he move in with Wade, but it’s still unusual to him. He doesn’t blame Wade for taking it so slowly with him, but the number of orgasms he’s had in the month he’s been living here has been a little disappointing. They’ve all been self-induced, and mostly in the shower. But now, with Wade still out at work, the sound of running water won’t be required for Drew to get himself off unnoticeably. Sitting on the couch is much more comfortable than stood against the tiled bathroom wall, anyway.

Though, as Drew actually gets himself comfortable (he’s stripped himself down to only underwear and his dick feels like it’s trying to strain through the fabric), thoughts of whether Wade would mind if he found out won’t flee from his mind.

 _Pull yourself together,_ he tells himself. Christ, he’s twenty-one years old. He can get off on the sofa in the living room of the flat he lives in, the flat that Wade keeps assuring is Drew’s too. Surely his boyfriend (and it still feels a little strange sometimes, calling Wade that...) isn’t going to mind. He’s not even going to know.

Drew’s only reached the point where his briefs have half come off when there’s the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock and he freezes. It’s just his luck that the flat doesn’t happen to have a hallway, isn’t it?

Of course Wade’s seen him naked before – they’ve shared showers and baths, for fuck’s sake. But that’s all expected. This is a surprise – for them both. And it’s not like he can’t recognise what’s going on; Drew’s basically naked and his erection has to be visible from where Wade is stood across the room.

“Wow.” The one word is said somewhat breathlessly, but it’s not easy to tell from Wade’s expression what exactly is going through his mind. “You... you want some help there?” There’s a slight smirk now, and Drew knows he’s blushing hard. It’s not like him to be like this, to be bashful and embarrassed and certainly not _blushing_ , but Wade’s got him good. And Drew had no idea of just how good until now.

Wade steps closer, standing so he’s right in front of where Drew is seated.

“So? You going to take up my offer, or...?”

Fuck. Time for a decision. It’s a no brainer, really.

“I might do.” Drew runs a hand through his hair and Wade’s smirk is returned. Now _this_ is him – sure of himself and what he wants and needs. Though it’s a little startling, really. Being this way around Wade. He’d expected the fact that Wade is, of course, another man to slow him down, to draw him back. Perhaps it did – who is Drew kidding, he _knows_ it’s why he’s been needing Wade to be the one to act. Because he himself has been too fucking anxious to go a step further for that very reason.

“Well, then. I _might_ just have to do something about this.” He nods down at Drew’s lap, and _shit_ – Drew feels himself redden again. Wade does away with some clothes – shoes, jacket, socks, shirt – and then he’s kneeling on the ground before Drew, practically nuzzling at Drew’s cock, hands firm on his thighs... but he pauses before actually doing anything. “Can I?”

 _Yes, yes you can._ “Of course.” Though as he looks down at the man on the floor before him and recollects what they’ve been through to get here, how their paths had entangled and overlapped, there’s a thought that can’t help but pop into Drew’s head. “Who’d have thought four years ago that you’d be just about to suck me off right now?”

Wade backhands Drew’s thigh following that remark. “Shut it or you’ll have to get yourself off instead.”

“Oh, but I think you’d quite like to watch that, wouldn’t you?” Drew smirks and mockingly runs a hand through Wade’s hair, still surprised at his own confidence because fuck – it’s _Wade_. The older man snarls, but still continues in pulling Drew’s underwear further down his legs – the thought that Drew had just put in his head had just made Wade all the more eager for him. “I’m surprised you didn’t just stand back and watch me, to be honest. Would have been a nice little show for y– _fuck_.”

He’s cut short by a hand fondling his cock. Wade seems enthralled by it, almost as much as Drew is by the touch itself. His eyes dart up to Drew at a little whimper, which Drew couldn’t help, really – the way Wade’s hand is on him is so teasing that it makes him feel vulnerable in a way he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to be before now. Drew thought it would be him calling the shots, him leaning back on the couch as Wade works at pleasing him but apparently not. And it’s a shock for him, but he doesn’t mind.

Even more consuming is when Wade actually takes Drew in his mouth, and the younger man gasps at the suction, at the hand that still works on what’s left of his cock. His eyes don’t move from Wade’s, unable to pull himself away. Wade’s stare up at him is setting him aflame; all there is to do in response to it is to gaze back, desperate, and allow a moan to escape.

Drew lets a hand stroke Wade’s hair again, this time not with the cheek of before but as a plea for more. More which Wade gives him as he attempts to take as much of Drew the best he can – which happens to be very well.

“God,” Drew sighs, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before the feel of Wade’s gaze on him compels them to open again so he can watch. “You’re... fuck, Wade. Fuck.”

Wade gives a non-committal hum as if to say that he _knows_ , and all that does is increase the sensation on Drew’s cock as sparks seem to form in his vision. He can tell that he’s getting close, but Wade wouldn’t know that, would he?

Drew can hardly find the words to tell him; he’s being taken far past the point at which they can even begin to form.

“C-close,” he mutters out, whining as Wade draws back a little so a hand can reach up to pay attention to Drew’s balls instead. “Wade, I-I’m gonna...” The rest of the sentence is broken off by a moan, long and loud. Drew is somewhat surprised at himself for that one, and it has Wade faster in the hope of hearing more.

He does: Drew’s a mess of gasps and groans as his hands grip at Wade’s head, finally, finally there.

“ _Wade_.” He lets out one last whimper after he comes, face flushed dark not just from the orgasm but at how damn delicate he feels now too.

Wade is quick to move to sit on the couch once he’s done with Drew, and he leans in as if to kiss him.

“If you won’t kiss me when I’m done sucking your cock then that may just be a deal breaker,” Wade murmurs, his hand wrapped around the back of Drew’s neck. Drew just smiles and lets their lips meet. He might have said no to the girl who first sucked him off when he was sixteen, but Drew thinks he’s matured at least a little since back then.

Wade holds him close and it’s then that Drew realises that something very important may have slipped his mind: although Drew’s just come, Wade is _hard_. Drew means to be subtle with the fact that he knows, but he can’t help but marvel at the fact that the hardness rubbing up against him is there because of him.

“Yes?” Wade raises an eyebrow. He must know the reason why Drew’s eyes have widened slightly, but he’s choosing to keep it hidden except for through his smirk.

“You’re... you’re hard.”

“I am.” It’s said very matter-of-factly, as if the subject is almost anything else but sex. Drew has to show he’s willing to return the favour.

“So what do you want? I mean, I could suck _your_ cock too, if you want me to…”

(It's a tempting offer; Wade would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it before now. He loves Drew's mouth – loves those shimmering smiles, loves the feel of those lips on his... – so of course he’s been fantasising about what it would be like if he could get that mouth on his cock. It seems that he wouldn’t have to do too much to get that.

But no, not now.)

“How about... how about you do to me what you would have done to yourself if I hadn’t happened to walk in at that very moment.”

“Hm?” Drew furrows his eyebrows. It’s a bit of an odd request.

“Show me how you get yourself off, show me what to do to get you off. But on me.”

A deep breath. “Right.”

Wade’s as helpful as he can be: getting his own jeans and underwear off so he’s naked too, moving around so he’s in a position where it’s easiest for Drew to reach. He smiles gently, one hand grasping his cock to give it a jerk before Drew lets one of his own hands join Wade’s.

At first, he’s slow and shy – it’s been a while since his hand has held a cock that’s not his own – but soon enough the movement is smoother, and Wade’s gentle sighs encourage a faster speed, some experimentation. Drew’s thumb takes to teasing the head of Wade’s cock, pressing against the sensitive slit and bringing more sounds from the older man. There’s a pang of pride at the amount of precome. Drew looks to Wade for some indication of how he’s doing, of what to do next.

“Come here.” Wade pulls Drew nearer in towards him and gets a hand in Drew’s hair. The hand wrapped around Wade’s cock still stays moving as their lips smash together, tongues twisting together now. The rhythm is lost a little as the kiss deepens, though Wade still groans into it, his breathing ragged when Drew draws back. “Fuck. So good, just keep...” He breaks off into a sigh when Drew’s other hand moves to fondle his balls, to squeeze just so, just the way he would have probably done on himself had he not been happily interrupted.

Drew finds himself mesmerised by Wade when the older man comes. It doesn’t seem like it’s as intense as Drew’s was – a hand is rarely as good as a mouth, after all – but the way Wade trembles as he moans out one last time and seems to melt back into the sofa is dizzying even though Drew’s not the one who’s having the orgasm.

Wade is dazed; he’s breathless and spent. Drew just wants to curl up to him here for the rest of the evening, but his boyfriend stands before he gets the chance to instigate any kind of cuddling.

“I’ll put dinner on. Think you should get yourself cleaned up? I might join you, if you’re lucky.” Wade smiles, seemingly to himself. “And we could go for a second round later – if we both want to at the time.”

Drew just nods, thrilled at the idea of more. What would it entail, though? What if Wade expects something from him that he can’t give, that he’s scared to give?

He’s a little disappointed that Wade doesn’t actually end up joining him in the shower, the only upside being that dinner won’t end up forgotten about and thus burnt because of them both ending up so engrossed in each other – which is exactly what Drew can imagine happening, what usually tends to happen when they shower together. He’s probably made Wade late for work on more than a few occasions by now. If Wade actually minds, he’s got a funny way of showing it.

Drew doesn’t bother with clothes again when he comes back – just the briefs that went discarded on the floor earlier. Wade appears to feel the same way, bustling around in the kitchen in only underwear. Drew takes a seat at the kitchen table and catches himself staring a few times.

Dinner itself is pleasant, enhanced by the way Wade’s legs brush against Drew’s under the table. It _has_ to be deliberate, and honestly, it’s making Drew feel a little giddy. If Wade does want more later, then Drew is going to go out of his way to get it.

They’re back on the couch afterwards, just sat nestled close together as the TV blares on – but of course, television is nowhere near as interesting to Drew as the man whose lap he’s practically sitting in. Wade has him close, hands around Drew’s waist though they’re brushing up his back now, gently kneading almost as if he’s trying to give the younger man a massage.

Drew can feel Wade hard beneath him and knows that he’s the same. Arms tighten around him again, a hand lightly pawing at his crotch through his underwear.

“Round two?” Wade murmurs in Drew’s ear, and the younger man nods almost violently because fuck, he wants it, however Wade is going to give it to him. Drew begins to turn, but he’s carefully pushed off of the couch so he’s standing.

Wade looks him up and down with a smirk, eyes flashing over Drew’s body as if how much he wants Wade is apparent from just looking at him. He draws Drew closer, letting his hands just roam over Drew’s chest, his stomach – down to his crotch again for a moment.

“Bedroom?” asks Wade, and Drew agrees. The bed will serve a lot better than the couch whatever it is they end up doing.

The last of their clothes – which really wasn’t very much – are forgotten almost as soon as they enter, but when Drew tries to pull Wade onto him, the older man just sits beside Drew on the bed instead.

“Drew,” Wade says gently, lacing his fingers with the younger man’s. There’s something in the look on his face that says _concerned_ , _uneasy_. Drew hopes it’s not because of whatever he looks like right now.

“Yeah?”

A slight hesitation before Wade answers.

“Have you ever actually been with a man before?”

“I’m with one now.” Drew smirks a little when he says it, but Wade is deadly serious.

“You know what I mean – if you’ve slept with one.”

It’s difficult to stop the joking. “Sleep in the same bed as you every night, don’t I?”

Wade just gives him a look. Drew sucks in a breath.

“Just the once. While I was at uni. I was... nineteen. I guess that’s kind of recent, but after all the fighting it feels like lifetimes ago. Oh, and he didn’t fuck me, though. Just wanted me to fuck him. I did. I liked it, but other than that – before, after – it’s all been girls. Until you, that is.”

“Well, you can top tonight if you like. If you’d feel more comfortable doing that. Whatever you want.”

Drew considers the offer. He shakes his head.

“No. What I want now is... I want you to... to fuck me.”

Wade nods, but the movement is slow and he takes some time to study Drew’s expression – trying to work out whether or not what Drew said was genuine, perhaps? Eventually: “Yeah. I’d like that too. Lie back on the bed for me.”

That’s easy enough. Drew does so, just waiting for whatever Wade is going to do next. He trusts that Wade is going to make this great, that he can make it great for Wade in return. The older man drifts over to the bedside table, rummaging in the drawer for something: a tube of liquid (lube, Drew recognises it as, Drew _knows_ it as) and a condom.

Those go forgotten for a moment; Wade lays them on the bed before he sits himself, arm reaching over to get a hand around Drew’s cock. Drew can tell that he’s trying to mimic Drew’s own movements on Wade from earlier, the ones that Drew said worked so well for him. Wade is less persistent, though – he’s not trying to actually get Drew off just yet, of course. Drew wants to just relax, to forget everything but the fluid movement of Wade’s hand on him, but a serious question makes him focus.

“Even though you’ve never actually been fucked before, have you ever tried anything that involves... y’know, anal stuff? Like, a couple of fingers, or whatever?”

He hasn’t. Drew shakes his head. Fuck, the admittance of that must make him seem so naive, so inexperienced to Wade, mustn’t it? Hasn’t even experimented with it a little. It never really occurred to him when he was younger, that he could possibly be anything other than straight. He’s panicked about it in the past, sure. When men as well as women began to appear in wet dreams, when he found himself naked in the bed of the half-unknown man he’d fucked during his second year of uni. Now however, especially since _Wade_ , he feels a lot more comfortable... but still a little uneasy.

That admission of inexperience doesn’t seem to faze Wade, though.

“That’s OK. Spread your legs out a bit more.”

He does, watching as Wade takes the lube to squeeze it out on his fingers, but letting his eyes fall closed to ready himself. Drew sighs as he feels the tip of one finger press against him, ever so slowly making its way into him.

“Just try to relax as much as you can, yeah? It won’t hurt as much if you do.”

Oh God – Drew had almost managed to forget that it would hurt. Wade’s whole approach has been so gentle so far that it somehow went unremembered.

But it’s not forgotten when a jolt of pain shudders through him, and Drew hisses at the intrusion. Another finger joins the first, and for a moment Drew isn’t sure how people actually enjoy this – until the hurt dissipates out into something else, a pleasure that forces his eyes open and seems to buzz through his body.

Above him, Wade smiles.

“Good?”

Drew nods, gasping as Wade’s fingers tease at that spot again, rubbing in little circles that have Drew’s mind spiralling. “Fucking fantastic.” Another gasp as the sensation deepens, shooting straight through him so hard that he’s sure his cock twitched at the change. It takes a moment to realise that Wade’s added another finger.

But it seems that as soon as a third was added, it’s gone. All three of them, gone. Drew frowns a little. He was enjoying that.

“Oi, don’t pout at me like that,” Wade says with a small chuckle, leaning down to kiss Drew. “This will be even better – I hope. Do you still want to?”

 _What?_ How can Wade think he’s changed his mind? Although it is sweet of him to consider that Drew may have done, definitely. It just emphasises to him that Wade is the right person to trust with this, that he _is_ capable of making it amazing – that he’s the right person to be with. “Please, Wade.”

Drew watches as Wade gets the condom on, as he lubes his cock up. He knows he needs to relax again but the knowledge that _that_ ’s going to be inside him has him tensing up a little. Wade seems to notice and strokes a hand down Drew’s thigh.

“Gonna be so good for you, love. I promise. Trust me when I say you’re going to feel incredible, yeah?”

“What, have you had good feedback on this before? A whole load of references I can ask who will be all ‘oh, this is Wade, he’s a great fuck’?” Drew smirks a little, but whimpers when Wade lifts his legs up and the head of Wade’s cock presses against him only just.

“And a lot of firsthand experience of being on both ends of this, too. Just relax, Drew. Let me take you there.”

So Drew does: letting his whole body loosen as much as possible so he can take it when Wade eventually pushes into him. Slow, at first – Wade doesn’t want to give him any more than he can handle, doesn’t want to hurt him. And of course Drew is tight, even with how thoroughly and carefully Wade prepared him, so it does hurt, just a little. But he wants more of it, and his legs wrap around Wade’s waist of their own accord, bringing the older man in closer. To Wade it appears to be a signal to speed up, and Drew groans when he feels Wade much deeper, against his prostate now, even better than when Wade’s fingers were there earlier.

“Fuck,” Wade breathes, thrusting in and out again. “You’re–you’re so tight, I...”

“Well–” Drew’s cut off when the sensation makes him shudder. “Naturally– _o-oh_. _Fuck_.” He moans, letting his head flop back onto the pillows, pulling Wade down onto him.

Wade stops, then. Drew almost begins to complain but Wade doesn’t pull out, just stays inside, hot and heavy and close enough to kiss. Between the mouth that’s now on his and the cock inside him, Drew could definitely get used to this. And now he knows what it’s like, how good this feeling is, he’s looking forward to making Wade feel it too, wants to do it as soon and as much as he can.

“Do you know how long I’ve been–I’ve been wanting this for? So long, Drew. Before we were even together, I thought about it, never assuming that I’d ever actually get it, and fuck – you go way beyond any expectations I ever had.” He kisses Drew again before drawing back to pick up the pace once more, and this time Drew writhes against him in response. One of Wade’s hands on his cock only adds to everything that’s building up inside Drew, bringing him closer and closer with every jerk, every stroke.

This orgasm is everything of earlier’s one and more. The plethora of sensations – Wade’s hand on his cock, Wade _inside him_ – does nothing to slow Drew down. It’s white-hot; he feels everything and nothing all at once. He’s been transported somewhere, he’s sure of it – no, he’s fucking _transcended_ , risen above time and space and _oh_ , just everything. All but the man whose arms Drew is gripping onto, the man who brought him here, who too is surpassing reality just as Drew had.

Drew just watches, listens. Everything about Wade in this moment is magnificent and it’ll be burned into the back of Drew’s mind forever, he’s sure.

When Wade pulls out, he’s still, just leaning down and looking over Drew – at his flush, the sheen of sweat, the messed-up hair, the way his breathing slowly starts to even out.

“Love you,” Wade murmurs, his smile lazy but his statement sincere.

Drew just grins, pulling Wade down to kiss him. He thinks he’s coming around to that too.


End file.
